Divina Tentacion
by hikaru88
Summary: un sacerdote recien llegado buscara la manera de hacerle cambiar a un sadico empresario, podra lograrlo? o sera todo lo contrario   Advertencia: yaoi


Bueno otra vez molestando por aquí y dejando más diarreas mentales ¬¬ en fin les dejo una historia que tengo en la cabeza desde hace tiempo gracias a Zhena HiK quien publico una historia que me encanto y quise que su trama también fuera usada para . no siendo mas….

**Parejas:** Kanda/Allen

**Rating: **NC-17, por ahora lo dejo en T, pero mas adelante cambiara el rating kukuku

**Advertencias: **AU, algo de OCC, temas de índole sexual (por eso el rating) y dios sabrá que mas a medida que avance la historia.

Prejuicio

-_Buenos días Londres! Son las 7:30 am y les habla su buen amigo Charles quien les hará un reporte de lo que pasa en la ciudad después de estos mensajes._

A cada segundo que pasaba aquella voz le parecía cada vez más desesperante, cada vez más insoportable y estresante; como era posible que al encender la radio esperando que le informaran sobre eventos que en realidad importaban, terminara escuchando mensajes comerciales.

Aquel era el pensamiento de un joven de cabello largo atado en una coleta alta quien en esos momentos se dirigía a la central del edificio _Lloyd's _1 su lugar de trabajo.

A medida que insultaba mentalmente al locutor por no realizar su trabajo como debería escucho un aviso de ultima hora que se emitio a través de la radio

-_nos informan que en la calle line street__2 __se ha producido un aparatoso accidente automovilístico el cual se presume que se dio por el invierno que ha dejado en las ultimas semanas un asfalto no apto para transporte vehicular, aun no tenemos informes de perdidas materiales o victimas, estaremos al tanto para mantenerlos informados. Por ahora las autoridades han cerrado toda la calle line y sus accesos por lo que se recomienda a los habitantes que busquen vías alternas._

- ¡Pero que caraj….- no pudo terminar su oración ya que a los pocos metros podía ver un embotellamiento que no parecía avanzar_, _fue en aquel momento cuando sin pudor alguno insulto a esos idiotas de la estación radial, si hubiese sabido unos minutos antes que eso había pasado habría girado el volante y vuelto a casa pero no, se tuvo enterar cuando llegada a la dichosa avenida que daba con la calle en donde paso el accidente, ya no podía desviar ni mucho menos voltear, ya podía ver por el retrovisor varios autos detrás de el. ¡Si tenia jodido el día!.

- Se encuentra bien señor?, será mejor que no se mueva los paramédicos no tardan en venir- esas fueron las palabras de un joven de cabello platinado que se encontraba en el lugar del accidente y buscaba alentar y reanimar a las personas que encontraba heridas.

-Gracias anciano- fue la simple respuesta del hombre que atendió y que no tenia heridas de consideración tal vez unos cortones y contusiones pero nada mas.

Aquel joven suspiro de alivio al ver que el hombre se encontraba relativamente bien aunque le desconcertó que le llamara anciano el no era tan viejo sus 22 años lo confirmaban. Se abofeteo mentalmente por pensar en nimiedades por lo que se concentro en buscar más sobrevivientes, ese era el pensamiento del joven Allen Wallker un seminarista a pocos días de ser nombrado como sacerdote de la Catedral de Westminster y que por mas dramática que fuera la situación en ese momento se alegraba de estar cerca para poder ayudar tal como su familia y su doctrina le habían enseñado.

-2 horas- 2 malditas horas habían pasado desde que quedo atascado en aquel embotellamiento y nada que avanzaba ni un centímetro, se sintió agobiado y enfurecido (mas de lo que ya estaba) y decidió salir del auto para ver que ocurría y ver si por lo menos a pie llegaba a su oficina, y aunque en cierto modo le preocupaba dejar el auto en media avenida le daba igual no pensaba seguir en ese lugar y mucho menos perder su madrugada, así que se dispuso a salir.

No fueron muchos los pasos que tuvo que dar para llegar al lugar, estaba a reventar de gente corriendo de un lugar a otro entre aquella cortina blanca que no se sabia distinguir si se trataba de la neblina o del humo de los autos, gente gritando tal vez buscando por algún familiar y otros que solo fisgoneaban y no hacían nada. Aquel escenario le resulto tan familiar que sintió nauseas, aunque dejando aquella sensación a un lado no pudo evitar pensar que a pesar de aquel incidente el mundo seguía y con el no iba a ser diferente, las cosas si pasaban seria por algo no?. Se dispuso a continuar con su recorrido cuando escucho que no dejaban ola gritería hacia su persona, le fastidio aquello pero supuso que debía dejarlo pasar, todo el mundo gritaba; así que seguiría su camino y no golpearía a los estúpidos alborotadores que interrumpían su avance. Sin embargo su avance se vio interrumpido por una mano que le sujeto de manera firme su brazo.

- Y ahora que mierda? – definitivamente su paciencia ya no podía mas, hasta se había sorprendido de haber soportado tanto en las ultimas horas, no obstante toda persona tenia un limite y definitivamente Yuu Kanda ya había cruzado esa línea imaginaria y no estaba dispuesto a aguantar mas, asi que reacciono de la única manera que lo haría le propino un golpe al estúpido que le había jalado; le valia una mierda si era un herido, una mujer o un niño que se metieran en sus problemas y le dejaran en paz, el tenia que ocuparse de sus asuntos que ellos se metieran en los de ellos.

Bufo molesto y se dispuso a largarse

Sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas, además de un dolor punzante en su mejilla derecha, no entendia muy bien que fue lo que había sucedido, por lo que enfoco sus ensamientos en los últimos segundos recordando que había visto a un sujeto que caminaba entre aquel caos, no sabia si estaba herido o no pero verlo de una manera u otra le había dado un suspiro de alivio pensó que tendría a alguien mas ayudando en aquel desastre. Sin embargo no le vio detenerse ni por un instante asi que decidio alcanzarle, tal vez si estaba herido y buscaba ayuda, asi que se encamino hacia el total no perdia nada.

Y vaya que no perdió nada, es mas gano un buen tono rojizo en su mejilla que le obsequio aquel tipo. Ahora lo recordaba ese sujeto no estaba herido y pasaba de largo sin ayudar a las personas que le pedían de su apoyo, jamas pensó conocer en su vida a alguien tan siniestro, sin embargo prefirió guardarse aquellos pensamientos no era bueno tener juicios sobre personas que no conoces.

Bueno tal vez uno "aquel sujeto golpeaba como bestia", sabia que no debía pensar asi pero al ser un humano no podía evitar aquellas emociones y sensaciones que no son del todo dignas para realizar.

Se puso de pie sacudiendo su larga gabardina y se dispuso a mirar al tip o que le golpeo, sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera al ver la actitud de el.

-"esta esperando que le conteste con otro golpe o que?"- vaya si era atrevido y desconsiderado, asi que el albino solo emitio un sonoro suspiro y le miro fijamente a los ojos como si le preguntara en silencio…..

-"Porque?"

Fruncio el seño de manera apenas notable, en el momento que le había golpeado al idiota vio como se quedo como vago y respiraba pausadamente para luego ponerse depie y analizarlo de arriba abajo como si estuviese teniendo nota mental de su persona aquello le incomodaba y aquella sensación aumento cuando este fijo la vista sobre sus ojos. Pudo ver como le reclamaba en silencio aquel…chico?

Sus facciones de por si eran bastante delicadas y aquella actitud de mártir ofendido le traía a la mente a una novia de pueblo que le dejan plantada, asi que no veía mucha diferencia entre aquel muchacho y una chica.

Perfecto había golpeado a un mocoso con cara de niña y con actitud mártir.

Le sostuvo la mirada a todo momento no solo por estar analizandole sino también porque no pensaba perder un juego de miradas con ese, que si era algo inteligente debería darse la vuelta e irse; pensaba en la manera de ahuyentarle con un par de insultos y tal vez otro golpe si este se negaba a largarse, porque no pensaba darle la razón y mucho menos darse la vuelta para que el otro pensara que se había ido por cobarde.

Pensaba en ellos cuando escucho una voz bastante conocida y molesta que cada vez se hacia mas fuerte, no volteo hasta que sintió al fastidioso de Tiedoll frente a el balbuceando un monto de frases que ni el mismo entendia, se desprendio del tipo para irse ya, sin embargo freno en seco cuando escucho algo que le desconcertó.

- reverendo Walker se encuentra bien?, no esta herido?, estaba con mi Yuu?, usted lo salvo cierto?.

Entre esa retaila de frases sin sentido solo pensó

-"reverendo Walker?"-no, no podía ser que le haya golpeado a un sacerdote y peor aun que este se vanaglorie de haberlo "Salvado" como pensaba Tiedoll. Ese cara de niña a esa edad no podía ser un sacerdote, era ridículo acaso la iglesia había enloquecido y pensaba poner kínder garden en las instalaciones?

Bufo molesto cuando confirmo sus sospechas al ser llamado por su tutor para presentarle al nuevo sacerdote de la iglesia…. Ni recordaba el nombre y que seria también el que trabajaría como psicólogo por días en la empresa que trabajaba.

- Mucho gusto Allen Walker, el señor Tiedoll me ha hablado bastante de usted-

El ojinegro solo le quedo viendo de mala gana para confirmar que tenia jodido el dia por no decir que su vida, el estúpido de Tiedoll ¡hasta le había hablado de el! Que se creía

No respondia definitivamente no diría nada se quedo estatico con aquella inmutable expresión.

- Yuu kun el reverendo te dara algunas terapias para manejar tu ira-

Definitivamente era mas que seguro que no tenia jodido el dia si no la vida y que el mundo entero quería declararle la guerra, a la mierda con todo penso para largarse de ahi.

Owari

**Comentarios:**

Bueno aquí esta el primer cap de este fic espero que les haya gustado en algo.

Cualquier review es cariño

No siendo mas emigro que me voy a desenchufar ^^


End file.
